


time goes by (maybe too fast)

by Catheeso



Category: Crown of Demons
Genre: DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANNA BE SPOILED, Gen, LIKE MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CoD!!!!!, Riley is prob 2nd Main Character, SO, Spoilers, also like, heres a fic for them, the MC title either goes to me or them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso
Summary: Riley is two years old.





	time goes by (maybe too fast)

Riley is two years old when she first meets Ben. They don’t know it at the time but the orange-skinned human will soon become their best friend. Their parents come over for dinner and laugh about how they somehow had kids at the same time while Anaya and Maggie choose to be petty and sit in a different room. 

Riley is five when Ben drags them out of their house and outside the village walls to go look at the strange pet a man had in his arms one celebration day. They coo and pet it before they drag Ben back into the walls to go get sweets.

Riley is nine when they find a mysterious clearing just off the cliffside. Ben and them escape to it often whenever they want to (usually in the middle of the night) before their parents find out. They let them still go to the clearing as long as they know they are there. Riley and Ben take this as a win.

Riley is thirteen when they select their weapon, as custom in their village. They choose two sickles as they were familiar to them while Ben chooses a bow and arrow. They tease each other about their selected weapons.

Riley is fifteen when they walk back to their village with Ben only to see it on fire. They both run in and desperately search for their families, only Riley finding Anaya. Anaya dies in their arms.

Riley is fifteen when they find the graveyard filled with bones and decides to kill the demon who killed their family. Ben agrees to come with, no one left.

Riley is fifteen when they find out their dad is alive the same time Carter runs off after finding out Lara lied to them. He asks them to go back to the mountains, to go back home. They refuse.

Riley is sixteen when they find out where Zaraku is.

Riley is sixteen when Carter fights Zaraku.

Riley is sixteen when Ben steps in and shoots an arrow at Zaraku, stopping him from killing Carter.

Riley is sixteen when all hell breaks loose and their new family fights the demon who ruined their lives.

Riley is sixteen when Lara removes Carter’s bracelet.

Riley is sixteen when Carter kills Zaraku. 

Riley is sixteen when they cry and laugh and cry some more because they finally won. They beat Zaraku.

  
Riley is seventeen when they meet Vozin and immediately doesn’t trust him.


End file.
